When will you realise you like him?
by HopeFireSHC
Summary: -When will you realise you like him? -First of all, I DO NOT LIKE HIM, and second...if i did like him, which I assure you is not the case, I would realise it whenever the hell I wanted. Stop meddling with my private life you stupid frog. -So you admit you like him? and you admit he's part of your private life, right? -You are impossible. Or Arthur can't admit his feelings.


Disclaimer: None of these characters are my properties, Character's credit to : Himaruya Hidekaz.

The world meeting went as usual, completely boring. Germany scolding Italy for eating his pasta in the middle of the meeting, the Nordics playing around, England fighting with France about everything (really, how do they even find a reason to be on each other's throats every single reunion is beyond everyone's comprehension. They all know the truth is that they are friends, such a stubbornness). Anyway back to the meeting, everything was normal except for one thing, America. On the surface he looked normal, he was eating his usual chocolate milkshake in the same seat as always. But he was uncharacteristically quiet, everyone was distracted with each other so only Canada noticed it. After dodging a bunch of pasta flying directly towards them, Matthew approached America and addressed the issue.

-Alfred, ¿is everything alright? you seem kind of….off today.

America just shrugged.- I'm alright Mattie, just wondering, ¿what are Iggy and France fighting about today? Artie looks weird…- Alfred continued making noises with the straw and the milkshake while looking at the spectacle before him. Something was different today, they were discussing as always but England appeared to be, ashamed? Embarrassed? he couldn't quite place the feeling. Meanwhile the "fight" continued on the other side of the room.

-When will you realise you like him?

-First of all, I DO NOT LIKE HIM, and second...if i did like him, which I assure you is not the case, I would realise it whenever the hell I wanted. Stop meddling with my private life you stupid frog.

-So you admit you like him? and you admit he's part of your private life, right?

-You are impossible.

-Stop lying to yourself England! I saw how you stared at his ass the other day. No, can't deny it _mon cher, tu es amoureux._

-Bugger off you absolute perv.

-Wait he's looking this way, you're trapped Arthur!- Arthur started to panic as he felt the American approaching them. Now that he thinks about it he hasn't been very talkative this meeting. Sure he said his usual hero dumb speech but he looked almost, melancholic about it.

-So what's up with you too.-America went straight to the point.

-And I definitely didn't expect you of all people to notice stuff.-The sarcasm practically emanated from England.

-Oh come on man! I may be moony but I'm not stupid!

-Sure whatever you say lad.

-Ugh whatever, what's up with you two!-Apparently Arthur couldn't dodge the question (damn it Alfred could be persistent when he wanted!) so he answered as coolly as possible.-None of your business.

-EVERYONE PLEASE GET BACK TO YOUR RESPECTIVE SEATS.- Germany slammed a bunch of papers on the desk. All the nations silenced and returned to their places. The assembly continued without further interruptions (except for Denmark snoring or some others not paying attention). As Arthur was about to get out of the room he noticed America was also asleep, unaware of the meeting's ending. " _Just leave him there, go before you screw it"-"But when he's asleep like that, he looks younger, his glasses are falling out of his nose...he's kinda cute isn't he?" "Damn it"-_ And as England lost his battle with himself he got to where America was asleep on the table, he was drooling a little on the wooden surface, his empty milkshake by his side. _"Why did I fall for this idiot again?"-"You know very well why Arthur, don't lie!"_. As he kept looking at the sleeping nation, he saw the little details that he very well knew, his cowlick laying on top of his sunshine hair, the sparks of hope that seemed to emanate from him, the way his eyelids looked when he was relaxed. He silently caressed one hair falling to America's eyes, as England took away his glasses and got closer to his face, he started contemplating their relationship. They had been lots of ups and downs, rivalries and disappointments, but at the end of the day, he couldn't deny he felt something for Alfred.

-Damn it kid why do you make it more difficult for me to stay away from you.-As Arthur kept talking,he didn't notice America slightly waking up. As he noticed his surroundings, Alfred decided to pretend he was still asleep. He wanted to hear what England had to say, besides his crush was very close to his personal space while caressing his hair so he was sort of nervous.

-I'm really trying to keep it professional here, but you are too cute for you own good ugh I hate you, well no I hate that I feel this way and not being able to tell you.- He kept gently stroking the blonde's head without realising the other one had a light redness in his cheeks. America suddenly hid his face, startling England who didn't expect him to wake up, after all Alfred usually was a heavy sleeper.

-What the hell! Alfred you scared the crap out of me!

-Is it true?-the blonde kept hiding his face.

-What on earth are you talking about? And why where you acting strange today?- Iggy, tell me ¿Is it true?- America interrupted the confused man.

-What is true?

-Is it true that you think I'm cute? Do you like me? Or was I too asleep?-The american finally raised his head, his eyes filled with doubt, and maybe something else…

-...maybe…- _"Way to go Kirkland! you're such a catch"-_ I mean, ehm...agh screw it, yes I do feel that way about you.-The englishman now had a matching blush.

-I always thought you hated me. I mean you are always with France so maybe I thought…

-Me? With the Frog? Ew do not even say such blashpemy!-England was shoked.

-But you two are close, right! I mean everyone knows you actually get along!

-Ok so what if sometimes I don't hate the frog! I does not mean I feel _that_ way about him, got it? Wait a second, does this had anything to do with your weird attitude?.

-So what if it was! It was obvious you two were flirting back there.

-Ugh this is getting exhausting- And just like that England bent down, grabbed the Alfred's shirt, pulled him in and kissed him. America's mind went blank. ¿What? wait, ¿WHAT?- Is this enough proof to you idiot?-England has a smirk on his face but the redness was still there. At this point America was standing up, an awkward table distance separated them.

-So what do you think about grabbing some tea on the way to my house?-As they exited the meeting room towards the large hall, Artur wrapped an arm around Alfred's waist.

-Is this a date?!- The American almost shouted, excited.

-Keep it down would you? and yes it's a date. But when we finish let's go to my house, there's some stuff I've been dying to do to you.-Again that smirk that sent shivers down America's spine, he felt his entire face heat up. Now he was interested. - _"Oh dear he blushed, he's so bashful, cute"-_ The brit's mind supplied.

-Oh my god and you call France the pervert! You are just as him, maybe worse.

-Come on lad, don't act so goody two-shoes you know as well as I do that I desperately want to wreck you, I've waited too long.

-You are a mess.

-You love me anyway.

-...Can't disagree with that.


End file.
